metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 2 weapons
Handguns M9 An American military M9 pistol modified to fire tranquilizer darts instead of lethal ammunition. The gun has to be cocked after each shot, since the slide locks. It comes equipped with a suppressor and a laser sight. It is moved around during the Plant chapter. Where it is found depends on what difficulty the game is on. USP A 9mm caliber. Developed around the same time as the SOCOM (and often thought of as a compact version of it)(the SOCOM is a .45 caliber), the USP (Universal Service Pistol) was designed to be a simpler, easier to maintain pistol for military and law enforcement forces. Used by and obtained from Olga Gurlukovich in the Tanker Chapter. It is equipped with a flashlight that Snake can use to dazzle opponents in the hold. In substance a suppressor can be found for it if you have already beaten the Tanker Chapter at least once. The USP is only used by Solid Snake in MGS2. SOCOM A .45 caliber automatic pistol fitted with a laser-sight, an optional supressor can be attached to it to silence it's gunshots. It is given to Raiden by Iroquois Pliskin in Strut B. PMM Makarov A 9mm caliber pistol. Used by Sergei Gurlockovich. Glock 18C A machine pistol used by Fatman in his fight against Raiden. Single Action Army An antiquated six-shot revolver. It is used by Revolver Ocelot during the Tanker and Plant chapters. Rifles AN94 An assault rifle that is used by Gurlukovich mercenaries throughout the Big Shell apart from those stationed in the Shell 1 Core. AKS-74u An assault rifle used by Gurlukovich mercenaries on the Discovery and Shell 1 Core. It can be equipped with a suppressor. Raiden aquires one as it completes his disguise as a Gurlukovich mercenary. The AKS-74u is a little faster then the M4 but does lower damage. M4 An assault rifle used by the Marines on the Discovery and Navy SEALS on the Big Shell. The version used by the SEALS has a grenade launcher attachment. Although when Raiden uses the M4 it doesn't have a grenade launcher. The M4 is a little slower then the AKS-74u, but does more damage. P90 A submachine gun used by Arsenal Tengus and by Solidus Snake. The version Solidus has is customized to fire armor-piercing/high-explosive rounds. PSG-1 A 7.62mm semi-automatic sniper rifle. The PSG-1 is a required item in a few scenarios in the plant chapter: * used on the Shel 1-2 connecting bridge to destroy C4 sensors. * clearing a path for Emma during the sniping event. * again on the oil fence to battle Vamp after he takes Emma hostage. PSG-1 T A non-lethal version of the PSG-1 that fires tranquilizer darts instead of the lethal 7.62mm ammo. Another advantage is that it is silent. Other Firearms Railgun The devastating weapon used by Fortune. Also featured in Metal Gear Solid 4. SPAS-12 A Pump action/Rapid-fire Shotgun. It is sometimes used by attack teams. RGB6 A six-shot multi grenade launcher. Nikita A remote controlled missile that travels at ground level, but can be directed through ventilation ducts. Raiden uses it to disable the control panel that is connected to the electric floor that is preventing him from reaching the president. Stinger A man-portable surface-to-air missile launcher that is first acquired during the battle against the Harrier and the Metal Gear Ray army. Explosives Semtex An explosive that is used by Ocelot to blow up the tanker Discovery. The Infared sensors on the ship also act as a trigger for the Semtex. C4 A plastic explosive that Fatman hides on various parts of the Big Shell. Fatman uses them during his fight with Raiden who must then disarm them using the Coolant Spray before they explode. Claymore mine An anti-personnel mine that explades when someone steps in it's trigger field. It can be picked up by crawling over it. They can be detected using the mine detector and thermal goggles. They are equipped with Stealth Camouflage to make them harder to detect. Miscellaneous Throwing Knifes Throwing knives with a spring attached at the grip, also used by Spetsnaz, the GRU's Special Forces. Category:Weapons Category:MGS2 weapons Category:Metal Gear Solid 2